bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Pyromancers' Rise: Chapter 1 - Break of War
The cool night breeze had settled in, and chilled me to the bone. I wasn't used to Tartarus's sudden cold air, so I had to set up a heat shield over Anathema, Magmeus, and I. "Remind me where we're going. It's too cold for us Pyrus Bakugan." Magmeus grumbled. "You know we're at the break of war with an enemy we can't beat by ourselves. Granted you two are more powerful than most Bakugan in existance, but we can't take a whole army by ourselves." "Sure we can. Anathema and I are unstoppable." Magmeus grinned with pride. "Unstoppable? Don't be cocky. You know we need their help in these...troubling times." "Who's they?" Magmeus asked. "Do you recall a species known as the Noras from Thuna Dera, Magmeus?" I queried him. "The bird-headed guys who thought they were so honorable they couldn't lose to anyone or anything? Those hot-heads died long ago, didn't they?" Magmeus rambled on. Anathema took the chance to cut in. "They didn't die. Axelerate told me what happened to them." "I'll explain to you, Magmeus. You see, back in the day, Thuna Dera orbited Tartarus like a moon, only it was a star and planet deal. Anywho, a huge chunk of Tartarus broke off from the main piece, and slammed into the orbiting planet, drawn in by its massive gravity. The few Noras who survived plummeted into Tartarus's atmosphere, and the toxic air mutated them into the Darkfire Demons." "Those savages are the Noras?!" Anathema looked shocked. "Axelerate told me they were living in the underground." "Well, apparently Auntie Axelerate didn't want to break your spirit of them. But yeah, that's what happened." "Why are we going to see them?" Magmeus asked. I took out a glowing, double-edged sword. It was encrusted with crimson rubies and literally radiated darkfire energy. "The Darkfire Demons are bounded to a promise they made long ago - whoever holds this sword, known as Hellslash, grants the user their unity with him. Therefore, as long as I have this sword, we can get their help, and pretty much destroy the forces of Thanatos." "Interesting". Anathema spoke up. "Hellslash was the sword that caused that chunk to hit Thuna Dera, isn't it?" "Yes. Therefore, they may live as long as they hold their promise to unite with Hellslash's owner. They hate the sword, but must obey it." Magmeus coughed. "Oh sure. Savages are going to listen to you when you have one sword. Likely story." "Let's put your theory to the test, Magmeus." I trudged on, but stopped, and listened. "You hear that?" A howl that could make a human's ears bleed came rippling through, and the cool night air turned into a blazing scorch. "The call of Raz'Coriax." "Raz'Coriax? What the hell is that?" Magmeus frowned. "The leader of the demons. He's the most vicious leader they've ever had." "...oh." came the reply. Then, I saw it. A hole in the mountain range, lined with toxic darkfire, poisonous to all creatures that don't have control over the stuff. "There's the entrance. I'm going in." "You can't be serious. You against thousands of them?" Anathema's emotion turned to shock. "You mean millions. And did you not listen to a thing I said? As long as I hold Hellslash, they can't touch me." I was losing patience. "If you two are scared, hang out here." I set the two down on a smoothly cut boulder. "Very well, go on in. Don't come whining to me when you're missing a leg and bleeding darkfire." Magmeus grumbled. "You're quite a pal." With that, I turned on my heel, and walked into what could be my demise. Category:Blog posts